


Large Red [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Fan Flashworks [8]
Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: My attempt at drawing a Boom Fire Largo =D
Series: Fan Flashworks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Kudos: 7
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Large Red [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Red" (as part of Amnesty)](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2281743.html)
> 
> I know you can't make fire largos but I can dream, right?

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
